


Just keep it safe for me

by nanairo



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, vague end game spoilers (for BD)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanairo/pseuds/nanairo
Summary: "And keepyourselfsafe for me."





	Just keep it safe for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I actually wrote this...3-4 years ago, before BD2 was confirmed/released, and I found it today rotting in my google docs archive so I guess it's about time for this to see the light of day LOL
> 
> This is set right after the final final boss of the true end, after they enter the chasm and everyone is headed to their... homes.
> 
> Thank you for your time reading and I hope you enjoy! c:

Suddenly, and without any prior context or conversation whatsoever, Ringabel handed Edea a box. It was small, and fit just exactly in her hand. The Eternian looked at the older man questioningly, but the latter immediately averted his gaze.

Her glance lingered for a few moments more before she turned her attention to the box, and opening the lid gently, she gasped in surprise.

“A... a ring?”

In the box was a gold band, engraved with a rose pattern and garnished with little white gems. It was simple and unlike what she usually had him buy in the past, but it had its own charm.

Edea continued to stare at the glittering golden band incredulously.

“A _ring_?” she repeated her question, looking pointedly at Ringabel for an explanation. The older blonde still did not meet her gaze, but after taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, answered.

“A ring. Indeed, it is.”

Edea said nothing, staring at the older man’s profile and awaiting more clarification.

“Now, now, Edea, am I really that handsome for you to keep staring at--”

He got cut off by his own yelp of pain as the Grand-Marshal-in-the-making suddenly stomped on his foot with her (very pointy, he noted) heel. Ringabel barely regained his balance and hobbled on one foot, hissing in pain while he clutched the injured one.

"Well you can't just give.....something like _this_ , without saying anything else!" Edea crossed her arms, scowling. "Be thankful that I didn't throw you overboard!"

That might have been less painful, he thought inwardly; he naturally dared not voice it out. Composing himself, Ringabel stood on both his feet (with weight on one foot more than the other) and leaned on the Grandship’s railing.

The sky was turning orange as the sun began to disappear on the other side of the horizon. It would have made quite the romantic and breathtaking sight under normal circumstances, Ringabel thought.

But alas, although Edea does take his breath away in _so_ many ways, he and Edea never were a normal circumstance.

He brushed back some of his hair and inhaled. “It means… well, what you think it means.”

Edea's energy to talk and retort seemed to vanish in that instant; she bit her lip and looked down at her feet, gripping her sleeve unconsciously. A period of silence passed between them, with the older of the two just staring at the horizon and the younger looking down at the floorboard. The young Eternian uncrossed her arms and looked at the ring that suddenly grew heavy in her hand, glittering golden orange in the sunset.

“Ringabel, I--”

“It’s quite alright, Edea,”

Edea looked up and saw that he was still staring off into the horizon, with a somber smile.

Ringabel continued. “I know. Not only that this is an incredibly absurd time for these kinds of things, with the things we still have to attend to--” He laughed, but it rang hollow in Edea’s ears “--But also that… Well…” 

He grimaced for a split-second (was it just the light?) and finally faced her. A shadow was cast on his features, and Edea could barely make out Ringabel’s expression-- although she saw his lips curved in a smile.

“You are important to me, very important,” his voice was quiet, but clear, “There is no need for you to do anything. I just wished to let you know.”

He turned his head to the side. “Just keep it safe for me,” he said in a barely audible whisper. _So I can somehow remain by your side_ remained trapped in his throat, unheard by the intended recipient.

_“_ And keep _yourself_ safe for me _._ ”

Edea wordlessly looked at the box in her hand. A long moment of silence passed between them once more, until she finally made a quiet “Alright” in agreement to his request.

Letting out a sigh (of relief or of something else, Edea wasn’t too sure), the older man turned about, raising his arms and stretching. “Well, it’s an hour more to Eternia. I’ll be at the bridge. If you’ll… excuse me.”

As Edea watched his retreating back, Ringabel turned around once more--this time, his face was lit a pink hue from the vanishing sun, a sincere smile from the bottom of his heart.

“Thank you, Edea.”  
  



End file.
